Though popular, portable computers, such as notebook, laptop or palmtop computers have several shortcomings when compared to conventional desktop computers. They typically include a keyboard that is smaller and more difficult to use than a conventional keyboard, and a smaller, lower resolution screen than a conventional desktop monitor. In addition, portable computers rarely include such peripherals as CD ROMS, tape backups, secondary hard drives, modems, and network connectors.
A portable computer user seeking these features has limited options. The user can purchase separate portable and desk top computers. However, given that the user can only use one computer at a time, this option is costly and requires frequent data transfers between the two computers. A second option is to plug the various peripherals into their designated ports on the portable computer. Unfortunately, most portable computers do not have connectors for many of the peripherals desired. Moreover, separately connecting and unconnecting the various peripherals is time consuming and burdensome.
A third option for the portable computer user seeking to expand the capabilities of their portable computer is to purchase a docking station or expansion base into which the particular portable computer may easily be docked during desktop use. Thus, only one computer is necessary, and data transfer is not required. The docking station typically sits on the user's desk and provides connections to various peripheral devices, such as full-size keyboards and monitors, modems, network connectors, etc. Once the portable computer is docked in the docking station, the portable computer has access to all of the various peripherals attached to the docking station. When travel is necessary, the user can simply remove the portable computer from the docking station and carry it with him on the road.
A major shortcoming of current docking stations is their reliance on proprietary connectors to connect the portable computer to the docking station. Consequently, one must purchase the docking station that corresponds to the make and model of the portable computer they currently own, and is most likely precluded from using docking stations manufactured by different companies. This severely limits the usefulness of the docking station concept because a portable computer user is confined to a small number of stations into which he can dock his computer. A strong need exists for a universal docking station that provides the added advantages and capabilities of a desktop computer, particularly a full-size keyboard and monitor, but does not require a proprietary connection to the portable computer.